


Aliens and Abnormalities

by Fukami_kun



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Slight Canon Divergence, world study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: She didn’t even try to hide it. She didn’t even know she was doing anything odd. She just smiled as she danced onwards in life. The girl smiled brightly, day to day, almost every second. It was almost as if she were trying to convince herself of something. There was something odd about her. It always seemed like she was trying to suppress something within her.





	Aliens and Abnormalities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Im back again with another english project!! Ahaha i'll try to write a legitimate fic for hello charlotte eventually. Like last time, i didnt check for details so there are a lot of inconsistencies and errors. I only wrote this for a school assignment so i didnt bother to try and seriously match it up with canon. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

She didn’t even try to hide it. She didn’t even know she was doing anything odd. She just smiled as she danced onwards in life. The girl smiled brightly, day to day, almost every second. It was almost as if she were trying to convince herself of something. There was something odd about her. It always seemed like she was trying to suppress something within her.

Charlotte Wiltshire. That was the girl’s name. The name of the delusional girl who seemed to live in her own world. Her eyes sparkled and she laughed and joked around. Every day she paraded around talking about maggots, a handful of her imaginary friends, or of an Oracle. Nobody ever seemed to believe her. Even her best friend, Anri, started to distance herself from her best friend. She didn’t avoid her, although she always took advantage of her friend with puppy dog eyes and plastic smile.

  
Everyone at school always spoke in such hushed whispers whenever Charlotte sauntered by. She went up to the roof to meet with Vincent again. For the past few days she’s been having rendezvous with that outcast. Rumors spread like the plague and suddenly everyone spoke of illicit encounters between the two.

Falsified, explicit words flew around the school like a daze. What was better than this delusional talk of the two local delusional headcases? Nothing could beat the barrier that continued to put a gap between victims and their abusers. The distance would continue to stretch further and further away while both sides kept to themselves, not bothering to care.

  
Nobody was free from it. Everyone was victim to this. There was no good solution to this pathetic, indifferent hive mind. The mob mentality of oppression and alienation was just a natural occurrence. Those who spread rumors and those who started them were one in the same. If you weren’t part of the pack, you’d be singled out. If you had any sort of thought that differentiated from the norm, you would become alienated. If you didn’t follow the status quo, you’d be left behind.

  
It was impossible for everyone to have any sort of direct correlation between each other. However, no matter who you were, someone out there would hold the same thought or opinion. Everyone could relate to everyone, even if they didn’t know it. Charlotte and Vincent were two outcasts who gravitated towards each other due to their abnormalities. They were like false gods who believed in false ideal. Charlotte was abandoned at a young age. Vincent got too much attention. Both had something the other didn’t however, it wasn’t exactly a good thing.

  
Yearning for something is a very human emotion. Wanting things you couldn’t have was like being led with a carrot on a stick. It’d always be out of reach, no matter how hard you’d try. Perhaps, part of the young gods’ abnormalities was the fact that they didn’t want anything anymore. Neither of them wanted attention or love anymore, although they weren’t incapable of wanting. Deep down, they both wished just to coexist with their tormentors. If things were only so much more different, then maybe life would okay?

  
It was such a shame that society and media always tended to blow things out of the water. Lies and deception made the rumor mill turn. And turn. And turn. If there was an inside to the mill, it’d look something akin to a torture chamber with aliens trapped inside. Anything and everyone could get turned into a victim to prevent themselves from becoming one of them. You could always sell someone out as your scapegoat (or your sacrificial lamb). Tattletales would capitalize on made up truths and convincing lies. The bodies of aliens would only continue to pile up in newspapers and social media sites, becoming more and more mangled after every ridicule or jab.

  
Neither seemed to care anymore. Both were too caught up in their delusional fantasies about the ‘Aether’ or the ‘Oracle. Charlotte always spoke about those who didn’t see to exist. She spoke of Felix and their adventure together when they met god. She talked about how much she adored the dresses she got from Aiden. She laughed when she spoke about how Bennett downed a whole bottle of dish soap. She looked so elated whenever she talked about those times when Huxley let her see his gory experiments.

Vincent smiled sadly whenever he spent time on the roof. In class, he was always the silent kid who never opened his mouth. He’d look out the window, wistfully, as if he were waiting for something to take him away. The boy never bothered to appease the bullies who tailed him after school and around the local area. Dark blotches and bruises littered his face although after a certain point, he stopped caring.

  
Nobody could empathize with either of the false gods. They were both caught in the web of abnormality they spun themselves, and no one was willing to cut them out. Even still, the two lived their daily lives with little concern for how others viewed them. It was hard to tell whether they actually minded, or if they were just trying to ignore it. If you leave something on the backburner for too long, it’ll start to rot. Everything has consequences.

  
No matter how amicable either of them seemed, there was something severely wrong. It didn’t matter if you were referring to Charlotte’s cheery disposition or Vincent’s apathetic and cynical world view, something was just off about them. Charlotte was the type with no filter. The girl would spout nonsense with bright eyes and a happy smile, no matter how absurd it was. Vincent was a similar case, although he was blunt about the faults of everything. He was so brutally honest and blunt. Everything about them was so painfully depressing.

  
Today, Charlotte and Vincent sat on the rooftop together. Vincent had a folder opened to pictures and notes of the Aether. He spoke with a serious expression as he gestured to the various diagrams. Charlotte glanced over his papers with rapt attention. Neither of the young gods realized the lurking tattletales at the door to the roof. The pair of students whispered between themselves as they plotted against the poor gods. Charlotte laughed at a joke that Vincent made. They perked up, startled, and quickly left the premise to scheme elsewhere. If either of the false gods overheard, they didn’t say anything. If Charlotte found the corpses of magcats near the school, she wouldn’t care.

  
Besides, she was an abnormality.


End file.
